


Puppy Love

by That_Randomgirl21



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Randomgirl21/pseuds/That_Randomgirl21
Summary: Henry and Charlotte have recently loved in together. Charlotte has always wanted a dog, Henry has a surprise. A Chenry one-shot
Relationships: Charlotte & Henry Hart
Kudos: 11





	Puppy Love

Growing up, Charlotte Bolton had always wanted a dog. She loved them, in fact, if she weren’t in the job she’s in right now, and go to college and become a scientist, she’d definitely become a vet.

But, she could never have one, between work and school and her parent’s jobs, a dog was just simply something they could manage.

Charlotte understood that of course, but it always disappointed her when she would walk past pet stores, and watch as people walked their dogs all around the neighborhood.

Right now, her eyes were fixated on a tiny puppy in the pet store window. He was a Labrador Retriever, who, looked to be only a month or two old. He was standing on his back legs and his front paws on the window, his tail wagging. Like he wanted Charlotte to pick him up and take him home.

However, she couldn’t do that. As much as she wanted to, but the two are always at work, and their apartment isn’t big enough to have a dog like a Labrador Retriever run around.

And she didn’t know if Henry wanted a dog either, she knew that he liked them, but he had never asked for one or have been as obsessed with them as she is.

“Hey, what are you looking at?” Henry appeared, walking up to her with a shopping bag in his hand.

“Oh, it’s nothing.” She replied, drinking her coffee.

“Char, that dog is adorable.” 

“I know. Hey, we should probably get back home, I don’t think we need anything else.” 

She really needed that dog.

“Okay...” he said, not believing the girl in front of him.

———————————————————

The next morning, Charlotte was surprised to see that Henry wasn’t there. He was never up before Charlotte unless he had to be.

Thinking he had to help Ray, she checked her phone to see that he had only texted ‘good morning!’ with a heart emoji.

Assuming, he was already up-for whatever reason-Charlotte walked into her loving room-their living room.

When the front door opened, Charlotte discovered Henry, had been out.

Which, was weird.

Because it was 7 a.m.

“Hey Hen, where were yo-“ Charlotte stopped mid-sentence when she saw that her boyfriend was holding the same puppy Charlotte saw in the window yesterday.

“I uh-I got this for you. I saw you eyeing him yesterday-and you’ve always wanted a dog! So I, I got you one.”

“Henry-“

“And don’t worry about him staying here alone, I talked to Ray, he said that we can bring Dexter to work as long as he doesn’t you know, do his business everywhere-“

“Wait. Dexter?”

“Um yeah, you said that if you ever g a dog, his name would be Dexter. And it was the name of your imaginary dog.”

When Charlotte was about 5, her parents told her that they couldn’t get a dog (this was her first time asking) so she made an imaginary one, his name was Dexter, and of course as she grew up, Dexter slowly disappeared.

“Henry I-I don’t even know what to say.” Charlotte carefully grabbed the puppy, who started to lick her face. “Thank you, Henry.”

“Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I named their dog after mine bc i love him and he deserves everything.
> 
> I’m sorry this is so short but i really didn’t know what else to add so uh haha


End file.
